Pokevision
by Weelderig Waardeloos
Summary: Eurovision/Pokemon Crossover. Six months after the events of 'Norwegian Nights', there is technology developed to make a Pokemon Virtual Reality, but is all as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

Green binary numbers swirled around an empty black sky.

Suddenly, grass started to sprout from the ground, and the black and green sky faded into a more familiar, clear blue one.

Clouds started to appear, and they drifted around, carefree.

Trees started to erupt from the grass, and water cascaded from the sky and formed oceans.

On the ground, a yellow ball started to form, and it grew arms, legs, ears. It looked around, at the strange colours and shapes before it.

"P...pika... pika?"

A new world had been created.

"It's... perfect..." the scientist looked down at his computer screen, and looked at the creature sitting in front of him.

So close, and yet... so far away.

He jumped up: "I've done it! I'VE DONE IT!"

Suddenly, scientists from all over the lab ran to the computer screen, where they saw the first artifical intelligent life staring back at them.

"Have you perfected the virtual reality units? So people can enter this world..." the scientist asked one of the engineers.

"Of course," the engineer replied, "Piece of cake."

"Excellent, you do realize we're all going to be millionaires by the end of this?"

"What? I'm not in this for the money! This raises some very ethical questions you know. We can't just invite people to come into our world and capture poke-"

"Shut up," a dark voice growled from the back of the room, "Or you're fired. Now then, start the advertising campaigns and get those kids into our game and line our pockets!"

"But but, we haven't even tested-"

"I SAID NOW!"

The scientists went back to their work, rushing to get the game done.

PVR - The Pokemon Virtual Reality game would soon be open to the public.

-A few weeks later-

The streets of the world were mostly empty, tumbleweeds were floating across the street in clear view, that is, if anyone was there to view them.

Stefan Raab was sitting inside watching the TV.

"Come on Stefan!" Lena protested, as she looked out of the window, "Everyone else is playing the game!"

"Yes Lena, I realize this, but you see, you are a robot, and... I'm not sure you'd be safe in a virtual reality unit such as that."

"But Stefaaaaan," Lena protested.

Lena stood in the way of the TV.

"Stefaaaaan..."

"Lena go and play outside or something," Stefan said, "I'm trying to watch Wetten dass."

"And thus concludes this episode of Wetten Dass," Thomas Gottschalk said on the TV screen, and he got out a virtual reality helmet and put it on, "And now to the Pokemon world!"

"Thomas no! Not now!" said someone from the side of the stage, "The show isn't finished yet!"

Gottschalk shot a glare to the person talking to him.

"It's finished for me," Gottschalk said, "It's over. I must go and be with my pokemon, it is they who require me."

"Thomas you must finish! There's plenty of time for pokemon!"

"Wetten Dass does not need me," Gottschalk said, "In time you will understand thus."

"Thomas stop!" said the cameraman, "You're addicted to the game! You need help!"

"I don't need help!" Gottschalk yelled, "I NEED THE FOURTH GYM BADGE!"

Then the TV emitted a loud beep, as the show went off, replaced by a test screen with the words, "Sorry, we are now experiencing technical difficulty."

"GOD DAMN YOU GOTTSCHALK!" Stefan yelled, as the TV beeped in the background.

Stefan looked outside to the empty streets, everyone was busy playing the game.

"God damn it," Stefan said, "What is it with this game? Ok Lena, we'll go and play the game."

"Yippeee!" Lena jumped up with exitement and they both left the house to go to the registration center for PVR.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena walked down the road with Stefan to the PVR base. They had built a lot of these centers in the run up to the game.

"Stefan I'm going to phone up Peter, he phoned me a few days ago about the game." Lena said, getting out her mobile phone.

*Ring ring*

Peter Nalitch woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

"Who could that be?" he thought, as he grabbed his phone.

"Yes, hello?" he said.

"Hey Peter it's me, Lena, I'm going to the Pokemon Virtual Reality thing, it seems everyone else is playing it and I thought I'd give you a call since you told me about it the other day."

"Oh ok, you know the others who were at the contest are coming today with later on, I was going to ring you to see if you wanted to tag along!"

"That's great, what time?"

"6pm. Wait, no, that's Moscow time. In Germany it would be... um... let's see... 4pm! Yes, that's right. So yeah, 4pm."

"Ok, sounds great, we're off to register for the game now, bye Peter!"

"Bye!"

And so Lena and Stefan walked into the PVR base.

Registering into the PVR system was done by signing their name on a sheet of paper and buying a virtual reality helmet, which, once put on, would transfer all the users thoughts into the game.

"Hello, you are here to register, yes?" said the guy who ran the register system.

"Yes, yes, I'm Stefan Raab, and this is my friend, Lena Meyer-Landrut!"

"Oh, from the Eurovision? Yes yes, I've registered you in the system now. You can go into our shop on the left and buy a helmet each. Those will give you access to the game!"

"Thank you!" said Lena as they went off into the shop.

The shop was full of PVR helmets and Pokemon toys.

"Wow this place is awesome," Lena said as they bought helmets.

"You know I'm not even sure if this is going to work Lena," said Stefan, "You know robots are very different from..."

"Pfffftttttt..." said Lena, "It will work I just know it will!"

And so they went back home and opened their helmets from the boxes.

"God damn it why do they pack these things so tightly," Stefan said, and it took him ten minutes to open the boxes with the helmets.

"What's the time?" Lena asked.

"3:50pm."

*Ring ring*

Lena answered the phone.

"Ok Lena," Peter answered, "We're going into the game now!"

"Sweet, we'll be right on our way!"

And Stefan and Lena put the helmets on.

"It's time to enter the world of Pokemon!" Stefan said, as their thoughts were transferred to the game.

Stefan woke up in a strange laboratory.

"It worked! But is Lena here?" he thought.

"Haha Stefan!" Lena said from besides him, "I told you I'd make it!"

"Lena!" said Peter Nalitch, "It's great to see you! We set it so you'd teleport here, with us!"

"Hey Lena!" said Gjoko Taneski, "We were wondering when you'd turn up!"

After the reunion they stood in the lab for a while, looking around at how real the game looked. Could it even be considered a simulation at all?

"I still don't believe in any of this..." Juliana said,

"But, Juliana, it's only a game, you shouldn't worry about things like this," Milan Stankovic answered her, he was worried about setting her off though, as he had saw how angry she could get back in the contest.

"Ah, it's only a game?" the Albanian snapped back, "Ha, sweet Serbian, your heart is in the right place but your mind is not. I have read the Lord's manuscript sent from the heavens, otherwise known as the Bible, and it says this..." she flipped her Bible out from her pocket, as you are allowed to create digital clones of real life items for use in the game, and flicked through the pages.

"Oh god, please continue," Stefan said sarcastically.

"BLASPHEMY!" she yelled, and she threw the Bible at Stefan.

"Ow," Stefan said, "God damn it, you can feel pain in this game? This is too realistic. This game sucks. God damn."

"Stop blaspheming, fallen angel from the bowels of Lucifer!" Juliana yelled, "I shouldn't have been yelling at Milan during the contest, as the real devil among us is you, Stefan Raab!"

"What on Earth is going on in there?" came a voice from outside.

A man with white hair wearing a lab coat came out to greet them.

"Hello, and welcome to the world of Pokemon!" he said, "I am professor Oak. Try not to argue so loudly, you can argue as much as you want once you get to Pokemon Forest."

The Slovakian, Kristina Pelakova immeadiatly said, "I want a squirtle!"

"Ok, ok," said Professor Oak, who handed her a blue pokeball.

"Hooray!" she said, holding the pokeball in her hands.

"Now please don't release pokemon in the lab," said Oak, "However, sometimes they may slip out occasionally in the beginning. As you get to know your pokemon this will happen less and less."

After all the others had received their pokemon, Gjoko Taneski stepped forward, he was the last of the group to receive a pokemon.

"Ah, I've... ran out of pokemon, I think..." Professor Oak said sadly, "We were not expecting so many people to play... ah, here's one!" and Oak handed Gjoko an orange pokeball.

"Great!" Gjoko said, looking at his pokeball, "I wonder what type of pokemon I've got!"

Suddenly, his pokeball flashed and a orange fish pokemon came out.

"Magi... magikarp!"

"A magikarp! Oh no!" Gjoko said, shocked at the weak pokemon before him.

The magikarp flapped around on the floor.

"Magi, magikarp!"  
"It's the only one left, I'm sorry, but you've got a lot of friends here, maybe they could catch you another pokemon!" Oak said.

"Yeah!" said Lena, "We'll catch you another pokemon! Right guys!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and walked out of the lab with their new pokemon.

"This game is going to be great!" Lena said happily, and they all walked out of the lab and into Pokemon Forest.

Leaves fell down all around them, it was identical to a real forest.

If they hadn't known they were in a simulation, they wouldn't know they were in a simulation. It all looked so real.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in the PVR lab, one of the scientists was leaning back, sipping from his coca cola can. He longed to be in the game too, to feel the rush of addiction, just like all the others.

He imagined himself as a pokemon warrior, fighting against the best of the best and becoming the pokemon champion! He was too absorbed in his daydreams that he wasn't paying attention, he twitched and hit the coca cola can, sending it flying and crashing against the floor, liquid spraying out from the can, hitting the massive game server that was right beside him.

The server of the game flickered, as electric sparks jumped from the machine and the whole thing began to shake visibly.

Quickly, he wiped the cola from the machine, mopped up the soda from the floor and put the can in the bin, trying depeseratly to hide the evidence that he had messed up.

But the server was still broken, and now, all the people in the game could not exit. No one could get in, and no one could get out. The 'entrance' and 'exit' data chips of the server had been damaged, perhaps irrepairably.

"They're trapped in there..." he muttered to himself, "Oh god what have I done..."

He decided to keep quiet, the game was making millions, and, he assumed, that if anyone knew what he had just done, he would get fired and therefore lose out on the money.

Meanwhile, in a nuclear power plant in Kansas, the Kansan scientists had put on their virtual reality helmets so that they could go into the game for a while. They only had to check on the nuclear core of the plant every half an hour or so, and while they waited they played the game.

One of the scientists petted his Bulbasaur.

"Bulba... bulbasaur..."

"This game is great," he smiled, but he was interrupted by the sound of his in-game Pokedex beeping at him.

It read, "check the nuclear core in 10 minutes."

"It was a great idea to set my Pokedex to remind me to check the core, huh?"

"Bulba! Bulba bulbasaur!"

"Ok you guys," the scientist turned to the other scientists who were with him, "It's time to exit the game and check on the nuclear plant."

"Ah, it's ok," replied another scientist, "We have ten minutes."

"No no, we can't get sloppy with this. The entire state of Kansas is in our hands, let's get back."

"Fine."

The scientists all hit the exit button on their Pokedexes.

_-Beep beeeeep-_

They beeped and yet, nothing else happened.

"What the, come on Pokedex, exit!"

"Exit unavailible..." the Pokedex beeped in a robotic monotone.  
"What do you mean exit unavailable?" the scientist started jumping up and down, "We need to check the nuclear reactors!"

The scientists ran around the forest that they were in, frantically looking for someone who could help them.

"Help! Someone help! Oh god!"

The water in the nuclear reactor was burning away, fast, soon the nuclear rods would contact the air and explode.

"Check the nuclear core in 1 minute." the Pokedex beeped.

"Oh god," one of the scientists dropped down to his knees, "Oh god no..."

The water in the power plant had evaporated fully, the nuclear rods started to glow and burn through the ground below.

"Oh god, someone help us..."

KABANG!

The nuclear shockwave shook the whole of the city, as the entire state of Kansas erupted in a giant ball of flame and ash.

In the game, everyone from Kansas started disappearing. People just dropped down and flicked out of the game, their pokemon looking around for their now non-existent owners, bewildered.

"Why are so many people leaving at once?" Lena asked, as people started disappearing from the game.

"You'd be surprised," said Giorgios Alkaios, "Maybe people don't like the game as much as us."

"Or maybe they're actually going to do something constructive," Stefan said.

"Come on Stefan!" Lena said, "Becoming the pokemon master is the most constructive thing we will ever do!"

"You won the Eurovision not so long ago!" Stefan snapped, "...Wasn't that more constructive?"

Lena thought for a moment and then said... "No way! I want to be a pokemon master!"

"The Eurovision was six months ago," said Sieneke, "This is now!"

They had left pokemon forest a while ago, and where now walking through Veridian Forest.

"This whole game seems to be one giant forest," said Daniel Diges, "I can't wait until we get to a city."

"I hope the cities are just like in the pokemon games," said Vukasin Brajic.

Suddenly, a Pikachu jumped out before them.

"Pikaaaa pikachuuuuu~"

"Hey hey, you guys!" Gjoko said, "Could you catch this pokemon for me? I mean, then I'll have a strong pokemon too, right?"

"No way," laughed Jessy Matador, "Then you'll be the only one of us with two pokemon!"

"I'm on it!" said Michael von der Heide, as he sent out his pidgey, "I choose you, Pidgey!"

"Pidge... pidgey!"

The pidgey attacked the pikachu, but was no match for it's thunderbolt attacks.

"Oh no! Pidgey!" yelled Michael, as he returned the defeated bird pokemon to it's pokeball.

"Hahaha, go, Horehronie!" yelled Kristina Pelakova, holding her blue pokeball to the air and sending out her squirtle.

"Squirrrtttt... squirtle..." and the squirtle summoned a water blast and blasted the pikachu against a tree, knocking it out.

"YES!" yelled Gjoko, jumping up and down exitedly, "I've got a pikachu! Wait a second, does anyone have a spare pokeball?"

"I have one in my bag for some reason," answered Peter Nalitch, "Here, you can have it,"

And he threw the pokeball over to Gjoko, and Gjoko caught the pikachu.

"Yes! Pikachu is mine!" and he held the pokeball high up in the air, proud of himself.

"I don't see why you are so proud," Stefan said, "You didn't do anything."

"Yes, but now I have a pikachu! With a pikachu I can do stuff!" Gjoko laughed happily.

"I still don't feel comfortable with this," Juliana said as Gjoko put his pokeball into his bag.  
"Juli-" Milan began, but was cut off by Juliana's rants.

"I mean, we're playing god with all of this. Our technology has advanced so far, and what good has it done us? It has done us no good at all. Everyone spends all their time in this silly game, humanity has gone too far and now we are paying the price. We can no longer tell reality from simulation. We are in the Matrix."

"Why does that even matter you religious zealot." Stefan shrugged, "People are happy here, and don't care for your 'holier than thou' fundamentalism."

"You sir, yes YOU," Juliana pointed at Stefan, "Are the most digusting example of a human being I have EVER witnessed in all my life. Spreading the lies of evolution and the dinosaurs and poisoning the minds of our young ones with this scientific filth of nonsense!"

"God damn, and I thought you are annoying in the contest! You're even more annoying now! If you hate this game so much, leave, and get lost!" Stefan spat, still annoyed with her for chucking a Bible at him.

"Fine, I will leave, and when you are burning in hell for your sins, don't come crying to me, because I'll be looking down at you from heaven, and I'll laugh. I'll laugh at YOU Stefan Raab, I'll laugh."

And with that, Juliana hit the exit button on her pokedex.

_-Beep beeeeep-_

"Exit unavailiable," the pokedex replied.

"What the-?" Juliana said.

"Ah, they're probably just updating the hardware," Milan smiled, "You'll probably be able to leave in a second."

"I'll walk with you guys for a while then," Juliana said, "There is only one bad egg in this crowd, after all," and she shot a glare at Stefan.

After a while of walking through Veridian Forest, they came across a signpost, but there was no writing on the sign.

'This way to Lavender Town!' the sign said in a robotic monotone.

"Oh wow, a talking sign!" said Harel Skaat.

"Lavender Town?" asked Peter, "That's that place with all the ghosts and stuff, right?"

'Correct.' said the sign.

"Let's go there!" Lena said happily, "I'm sure we can catch some ghost Pokemon there!"

"I want a ghastly!" said Sieneke, as they all set off on the way to Lavender Town.


	4. Chapter 4

-Meanwhile in the PVR Headquarters-

"It's ok," one of the PVR scientists quickly whispered to another, "It's only Kansas. The only people who care about Kansas are Kansasians themselves. And they're all dead now, so my conclusion is, that nobody cares."

The scientists exchanged worried looks, but decided that they would agree.

"My question to you is this... if someone set of a nuclear explosion and everyone is so busy in their virtual reality that no one is around to hear it... does it make a sound?"

"You know," the boss of the company said to one of the others, "That if we let the people out of the game, we would definitely go to jail, right? This would be classed as a crime against humanity."

"But... it's only Kansas!" one of the scientists whispered meekly.

"Yes, but even so. It's 3 million wiped of the face of the Earth forever. Look what we've done, there's no reversing this, there's no going back. I say, we keep the people in the game and we go about our daily lives here."

"So... we own the world, basically?"

"Yes... we own the world."

The nuclear radiation from the Kansas nuclear plant was now spreading outside the walls of the city. There was a heavy wind which was blowing it fast. The President was too busy playing the game himself and didn't notice as the nuclear radiation swallowed up the white house and it exploded.

The scientists who made the game looked down at the map of the world, as most major American cities vanished from the map.

"Hahahahha," laughed the head scientist, who was Japanese, "The nuclear fallout is spreading quick enough. All Americans will be dead! This is the ultimate revenge for Hiroshima!"

"But Yusaki," said a German scientist, "We've killed all Americans!"

"Hahaha so what," said Yusaki, "Americans cause all wars. Americans are lazy. Americans are a disgrace to the western world. I will reshape the world to fit JAPAN'S IDEAL CULTURE."

"Yes chaps I agree Americans do cause a lot of wars," said the British scientist.

"Shut up you Brit," yelled Yusaki, "Britain is the same as America," and Yusaki gets a gun and tries to shoot at the British scientist, but he escapes out the door and runs out onto the streets of Berlin below.

"Yusaki," said one scientist, "What about Canada?"

"I like Canada so I have built an anti-nuclear barrier around it, well, around the part that borders America anyway, no nuclear fallout can get through. There is now a shield around all of America. No one can get in, or out. Think of it like, a giant impenetrable bubble around America."

"Why did you build a shield around Canada?" asked the scientist who spilt the coca cola, "That means you knew what was coming, didn't you?"

"Why yes," said Yusaki, "I knew you and your clumsy ways, and I also knew you always keep a can of coca cola by your side. So I put you by the game server, in which only the entrance and exit cores of the server can be damaged by liquid. I also knew that the Kansan scientists play this game in-between nuclear checkups as they posted pictures of themselves and their pokemon on their official website. It was perfect."

"You planned this all along!" the scientist shouted.

"Yes and if you tell anyone, I have footage of you spilling the coke so it looks like it's your fault," Yusaki laughed in Japanese.

The other scientists looked on uneasily, some of them had known about Yusaki's plan, some of them had not.

"Hahahahahaha," Yusaki continued, "THIS IS REVENGE FOR HIROSHIMA! Remember Pearl Harbour? Yeah I'll remember Pearl Harbour, AFTER I'VE NUKED IT."

Yusaki laughed.

"Come on German," he pointed at the German scientist, "Say it with me... REVENGE! It's revenge for World War Two! Go on, say it! 'Rache!' Say it German! 'RACHE!"

"R...Rache..." said the German scientist.

"No, louder!"

"R...Rache! RACHE!"

Yusaki laughed again, so loud that his laughter echoed across the room.

Yusaki was laughing manically, spinning around on his chair.

The scientists looked at each other uneasily.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Lena and her friends were still walking around the forest to get to Lavender Town.

"We'll be there soon, I hope," said Gjoko, when suddenly, his orange pokeball flashed and his magikarp jumped out.

"Magi! Magikarp!"  
"No Magikarp!" Gjoko said, as the fish pokemon flopped about on the floor, "Get back in your pokeball!"

"MAGIKARP!"

"No Magikarp," and Gjoko held out his pokeball and summoned Magikarp back inside it, "Stop coming out of your pokeball."

"Now onward to Lavender Town!" said Stefan.

"Nu videre til Lavendel Byen!" said the Danish entrant, N'evergreen, who was speaking Danish.

"Oversættelse til dansk!" his partner, Chanee said.

"God damn it you two stop speaking Danish!" Stefan snapped.

"Helvede det jer to stop taler dansk!" N'evergreen said.

"Hahahahahaahahaha, du er den bedste N'evergreen," Chanee laughed.

"GOD DAMN IT STOP TALKING DANISH," Stefan shouted.

"Wenn Sie zwei wird nicht aufhoeren zu reden daenischen dann werden wir sprechen Deutsch!" said Lena.

"Что?" Peter asked.

"Waarom zijn we allemaal onze eigen taal spreken?" asked Sieneke.

"Woah woah woah everyone," said Gjoko, "Stop stop stop, just stop a minute. No more of this native language thing. I don't understand a word of what anyone is saying."

"Well I understand what everyone is saying," said Michael, "Most of those languages came from German anyway."  
"No they didn't German came from Dutch," interrupted Sieneke, "Also English came from Dutch."

"I'm pretty sure Dutch came from German," said Michael, "But whatever, it doesn't matter really. Both are good on their own merits."

Suddenly, someone jumped out at them from the trees.

"Holy hell, it's Josh Dubovie!" Stefan yelled.

"Damn right," Josh replied, holding his pokedex in hand.

"Shouldn't you still be in jail for what you tried the last time?" Peter said.

"Hahahaha," Josh laughed, "I escaped yet again from those incompetent Norwegian police. But I'm not here for that, I'm here to tell the people about the nukes that have been deployed against America."

"What?" Lena asked.  
"Yes," Josh continued, "The Japanese game company Poketech, has set up this game so that they could lock the American scientists away from their nuclear power plants, now no one can get out, have any of you tried to get out?"

"I did," said Juliana, "It says 'exit unavailable'."

"Yes," Josh said, "I have been placed in here by the British government, after the last plan fell through," he looked at Lena.

"But anyway," Josh continued, "We discovered the Japanese plan to lock everyone in the game, preventing the Kansan scientists to check the nuclear bases. They are the only nuclear scientists in the whole world to be playing the game in between checks. Others thought it too risky, and they were right."

He looked up to the sky.

"But now the Kansan nuclear base has exploded, it's terror nuclear winds blowing over all of America, turning the once lush and tropical country into a barren wasteland of death and destruction."

"You gotta be shitting me Brit," said Stefan, "Get lost."

"No I mean it!" said Josh, "Look!" he got out a TV like device, "I have scenes of footage from the nuclear blast site!"

And so Josh hit a button on the TV device and scenes of the nuclear destruction unfolded before them.

But Stefan still wasn't quite convinced.

"No, I don't believe you," he said.

"How in the hell can you not believe me! You stupid kraut! You are stupid!" Josh yelled, annoyed.

"Well I don't have it so bad, at least I'm not British."

"Up yours."

Just then they saw someone sitting by a tree, holding something.

"Holy hell, it's Thomas Gottschalk!" Stefan yelled, "You cancelled Wetten Dass! God damn you!"

"Wait, wait, you guys!" Gottschalk said, "You're the only people I've seen for miles! I need to tell you about the nukes and-"

"We know, we know, they've nuked America," Stefan said rather bluntly, "Or something."

"At first I was addicted to the game..." Gottschalk continued, "Then the German government contacted me, said they wanted me to report to them about the game... I've just learned they nuked America, and I took this from the admin quarters..."

Gottschalk showed them a device, it looked very much like a hard drive.

"This..." Gottschalk said, "This... this is... the hard drive device."

"And-?" asked Stefan.

"All the Americans who died while connected to the game, they are on here. Their consciousness... on this very device. No one was watching the admin quarters when I swiped it," Gottschalk held the device tightly, as if he was scared to drop it, "And if we get to the Kanto Radio Tower in Lavender Town, and mount this thing on the top, we can bring the Americans back in the game."

"Will they be able to leave the game, once they have been brought back?" asked Sieneke, who completely convinced by his story.

"No," Gottschalk replied, "Nothing can be done about that, I'm afraid. They are no longer physical beings. Thus they have been reduced to mere data only. Bits and bytes."

"Well we were just on our way to Lavender Town," said N'evergreen, "You can come with us."

"Yes I think I will do thus," Gottschalk said, they continued down the path.

"You know I still don't believe you two," Stefan said.

"What the hell kraut?" Josh snapped, "I already showed you the footage, remember?"

"Ah well, ok," Stefan said, "I'll believe you. It beats talking to the religious fanatic, anyway."

"Shut up heretic! You HEATHEN!" Juliana shouted, "I haven't said a thing to you in ages, and yet you still bring that up! You are an agressive and nasty individual, Stefan Raab!"

"Hahah Albania is third world," laughed Stefan, "God damn, Albania is third world."

"NO! Germany is third world!" Juliana screamed, "Germany did the Holocaust! NAZIS! HITLER! Stefan you NAZI! NAZIS! Look what Germany has done! They are worthy of no redemption!""NO! Germany is third world!" Juliana screamed, "Germany did the Holocaust! NAZIS! HITLER! Stefan you NAZI! NAZIS! Look what Germany has done! They are worthy of no redemption!"

"Um... Juliana..." Milan began.

"NO REDEMPTION!" Juliana shouted so that it could be heard all over the forest. Wild pokemon were running in the opposite direction. "NO REDEMPTION! You people have chosen your path! And now you must continue on that path! That path is the path to Hell! The path to HELL! You will be with the devil while I am with God and Jesus and we will laugh at you! HAHAHAHA, we will laugh at YOU!"

"What..." said Lena.

"Oh, and I know that you are a robot Lena," said Gottschalk, ignoring the Albanians comments.

"What?" Lena asked, surprised, "How do you know that?"

"Wait... what?" Peter said, "A robot?"

"Oh no..." Stefan whispered.

"Yes Lena is a robot," said Gottschalk, "But it was kept a secret from her. I found out from the German government that he told her thus," he pointed at Stefan, "A little while back."

"WHAT?" shouted Stefan, "How on earth do you know that?"

"Don't think that the German government don't have people watching you," Gottschalk said, "Thus we are watching you both. Lena is a prized possession to us!"

"Screw you krauts," Josh said, "It was OUR government who made her."

"Yes but you didn't know thus until a few months ago," Gottschalk said, "And thus,"

"Why do you keep saying 'thus'?" asked Jessy Matador, but Gottschalk ignored him.


	6. Chapter 6

They stood in silence for a while, when suddenly, a van pulled up.

Some guys with white hoods on their heads popped out.

"God damn it it's the KKK!" shouted Stefan, "But America has been nuked!"

"Oh no not the KKK!" shouted Jessy Matador, but then the KKK took their hoods off and revealed themselves to be businessmen in suits.

"No we're not the KKK," said one of the men, "That was merely a disguise so no one would approach us, we are really agents for the game. We do not have physical bodies, we exist purely in the game. We take on many disguises to stop people approaching us, we dress as criminals, Nazis, Communists, all to stop the public from approaching. And it works. You'd be surprised."

The others looked on, surprised.

"We agents are the same you know, we can combine our power," said the man.

Suddenly, the agents combined into one man.

The hoods that had been thrown to the ground disappeared in a blaze of binary.

"Anyway," he continued, "You have something that belongs to us," and he looked at Gottschalk.

"No no," Gottschalk said, "Please, they can be saved."

"We know," the man said coldly, "That is why we are here to stop you."

"But... why..." Gottschalk said, sadly.

"There is a time and a place for why," a samurai sword appeared in the man's hands, "That time is not now. Now hand that over, hand that over and we won't have to hurt you."

"No wait..." Gottschalk began, holding the device close to him.

"No," a bright light surrounded the agent's sword, as he began to charge up, "I will not wait. Sentimentality is of no use to us. We have no need for emotion."

"Nooooo," shouted a familiar voice as he pushed the agent away, sending him crashing to the floor. It was Josh.

"Now if that ain't redepemption, I don't know what is," Josh said, looking proud of himself.

"No Josh," Stefan said, "That's not- oh god Josh, look out!"

The agent had got back up again, literally glowing red with fury as his sword morphed into a machine gun.

"N...Now wait a second..." Josh said, "I..."

"STOP!" shouted Lena, she had an ominous green aura now, and binary swirled around her.

"C...Could it be... because she is a robot..." Stefan whispered, "She has some power inside this game?"

And Lena summoned a lightning bolt of electricity.

"I have the power..." Lena whispered, as she shot the bolt at the agent.

"Why don't we use our pokemon?" asked Gjoko.

"Because you were all too stupid to think of that in advance!" shouted Josh.

"Go... Sandshrew! I choose you!" shouted Sieneke, sending out her sandshrew, but the agent was already defeated.

"Sand... sandshrew?" the sandshrew looked at the fallen agent.

"Critical... failure..." the agent said, "Error... terminal error... error 405... systems failing... shutting down..."

"Ah, too late I guess," said Sieneke, returning her sandshrew to it's pokeball.

"Lena... how did you... do that?" Peter asked, as the agent disappeared in a swirl of binary.

"I... don't know..." Lena said, "Perhaps I have some power in this game... because I'm a robot."

"Not just a robot," Josh said, "An android, technically."

"Yes," Stefan said, "An android."

"Built by the British, taken by the Germans," Josh continued.

"What's all this about you being a robot, Lena?" asked Peter.

"I found out during the competition," Lena said, "That I am a robot, built by the British government to win the Eurovision. I... don't tend to think about it much. I consider myself a person... do you?"

"Why, of course I do!" said Peter, "I'm sure we all do, don't we guys?"

"Why yes, of course," Stefan replied, "Lena is as much a person as any one of us. Just like the virtual Americans Gottschalk has are still the same people, only now they are virtual."

"Oh yeah the America thing," said Sieneke, "I had forgot about that."

"How could you forget about that!" Gottschalk exclaimed.

"Well we were just attacked by a robot thing," Sieneke said.

"That wasn't a robot it was a virtual entity," said Stefan, "God damn it Sieneke."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Sieneke snapped.

"Guys, guys!" said Gjoko, "The intricite details of this world are unimportant as of now!"

"He's right you guys," said Michael, "There is a more important matter at hand."

"Not only that," said Kristina, "But the fate of all Americans depends on us!"

"We should keep going," Gottschalk said, and they continued their way to Lavender Town.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kekekekekeke," Yusaki continued to laugh in Japanese as he saw that all Americans were dead, "This is the greatest day of my life! We have finally rid the world of these vermin! These pests! These parasites! These-"

Just then, someone tapped Yusaki on the shoulder.

"Yusaki..."

"What? Why are you interrupting me! Do you know the penalties for this, boy?"

"I am quite aware of the penalties for interruption without a cause. However, there is a reason for this. It's the agents. They are dead."

"What? How could they be?"

"I've looked at the footage from the agent's camera, there are a group of people on the way to Lavender Town, they got the hard drive device somehow."

"WHAT?"

"They're on their way right now! We have to stop them!"

"Indeed we do, well, maybe I will enter the game myself..."

"But Yusaki, no one can get in or out!"

"Hmmph... I am the game's creator, and I'll do whatever I damn well please! I can override the system! I can get in... into the game!"

Yusaki laughed as he pulled out a helmet from under his desk, the computer screen lighting it up in the darkness.

"Kekekekekeke..."

Meanwhile, Lena and friends were all still continuing on the path to Lavender Town.

"God damn it," said Stefan, "We've been walking for hours, how long is it to Lavender Town?"

"Actually Stefan," said Michael, "According to my Pokedex pokeclock we have only been walking for 20 minutes."

"God damn it," said Stefan, "Well you Swiss are used to climbing mountains all day, this is nothing to you."

"Indeed it's not," Michael replied.  
"Hey Netherlands is a very flat land and I'm not complaining," said Sieneke.

"You know who should be complaining though," said Marcin Mrozinski, the Polish entrant, "Me."

"Oh no..." whispered Robin and Madis together, knowing what this would be about.

"You know why I should be complaining?" Marcin asked.

"We know already," said Robin.

"Our. President. Died." Marcin said, ignoring Robin.

"Marcin you already told us that in the competition," Madis said.

"It doesn't make it any less tragic though, does it?" Marcin said, "Our. President."

"He died, I know already," Robin said.

"I don't think you're a baltic satellite, by the way," said Marcin, answering a question he was asked months ago, "I think you are baltic, Estonia, but not a satellite. You are independent now, and good for you."

"Er... you too, Poland," Robin smiled.

Madis and Marcin smiled too.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Lena said happily, pointing to the lights in the distance.

"Lavender Town!" yelled Miroslav, the Bulgarian entrant.

"This is gonna be awesome!" said Sieneke, jumping up and down.

They stood on the hill, looking at the distant lights for a few minutes.

"It looks like the Northern Lights," said Daniel Diges, "We hardly ever see those in Spain."

"It is indeed beautiful," said Didrik Solli-Tangen.

"Come on, there's no time to look at these lights now," said Gottschalk, "We must continue!"

"God damn it, but it's so nice up here," said Stefan.

"Yeah," said Eva Rivas, "It's hypnotising, in a way."

"Ok, well look, I'm going to Lavender Town, are you guys coming or not?" Gottschalk snapped, "We have come so far, come on you guys!"

Gottschalk tapped Lena on the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" she asked, "I'm looking at the lights, sorry."

"Gottschalk, have you looked at the lights..." said Milan Stankovic, his voice was monotone and not his usual cheery voice.

"It's like God has come to us..." said Juliana.

"Ok these lights have some messed up effect or something," said Gottschalk, "But why isn't it affecting me?"

-Meanwhile, in the PVR Base-

"Have you cast the light over Lavender Town?" asked Yusaki.

"Why yes master, the light should slow them down a lot, no one can escape the light's charms!"

"Excellent, good work."

"Hold on a second, one of them seems to be immune to the light's affects!"

"Some people are. Hmmm... very well, I will insert myself into the game as a precaution. If they get to Lavender Town, I will stop them."

"Ok master, I will prepare the preparations."

The scientist motioned over to the helmet and put it on Yusaki's head.

"Good luck," said the scientist.

"I don't need luck," Yusaki replied, "I have God on my side, he will help me get rid of the American beast!"

And with that, Yusaki slumped against his chair, his thoughts being transported into the game.

He woke up on top of Kanto Radio Tower, next to the giant crystal where the hard drive device would have to be inserted to bring back any of the Americans.

"Yes," he laughed, "There is no way for them to get here now!"


	8. Chapter 8

"But guys, please, we have to get a move on!" Gottschalk said, but it was hopeless.

"The lights..." said Sieneke.

"Guys please," Gottschalk said.

Suddenly, they all snapped out of their trance.

"Woah..." said Lena, "That was... weird..."

"Yeah what was that?" asked Milan.

"The lights had some sort of effect on us... what was that?" said Safura.

"I don't know what that was but whatever it was we need to get to Lavender Town!" Gottschalk yelled.

And so they went to Lavender Town.

"Welcome to Lavender Town," said a sign as they passed it, in a robotic monotone.

"I love these signs," Sieneke said, as they continued into the city.

"Well, we're finally here!" Lena said happily.

The city was deserted, the creepy Lavender Town music was playing in the background. Fog floated along the floor.

"You guys sure this is such a good idea?" asked Harel, uneasily.

"It's a great idea," said Gjoko, "Now we just need to find wherever the Kanto Radio Tower is!"

"Maybe it's that huge tower over there," Stefan said sarcastically.

They all ran over to the tower.

The went past the Lavender Town gym, which was locked. The sky was grey over the city. It started to rain lightly.

They all went inside the tower.

"It sure is dark in here," said Paula Seling.

"Anyone have a torch?" asked her partner, Ovi.

"No I don't otherwise I would have gotten it out and used it," Stefan said.

"I'll use my charmander," said N'evergreen, as he got his pokeball out of his pocket and summoned charmander.

"Char! Char char char!"

"Now Charmander," said N'evergreen, "Do you think you can light up your flame for a few seconds? It's really dark in here and we need to see!"

"Char char!" Charmander nodded and it's flame on it's tail glowed bright, lighting up most of the place.

"Look over there," said Lena, "A ramp going upwards, we should go up there to get to the top."

"Yes," said Gottschalk, "There is some sort of crystal at the top that we need to put this in."

And so they went up the ramp, wondering what was waiting for them at the top.


	9. Chapter 9

The ramp went up in spirals, and they kept going up.

Suddenly, a ghastly popped up.

"Yes!" said Sieneke, "I always said I wanted a ghastly!"

"This is no time for capturing pokemon!" said Gottschalk, but Sieneke had already sent her sandshrew out.

"Sandshrew, go! I choose you!"

"Sand! Sandshrew!"

And Sandshrew used sand attack on the ghost pokemon, but it had no effect.

"Oh no!" said Sieneke.

"Pidgey, go and help them out!" yelled Michael von der Heide, getting his pokeball and sending out Pidgey.

"Pidge! Pidgey!"

But pidgey's sand attack had no effect on the ghost pokemon either!

"Ah! Go and help them out, Pikachu!" yelled Gjoko, but he grabbed the wrong pokeball and sent Magikarp out instead!

"Magi... Magikarp!" said the magikarp as it flopped around on the floor.

"Oops," said Gjoko, as he got out his other pokeball and sent Pikachu out.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

But his electric type attacks had no effect on the ghost type pokemon.

"Horehronie!" yelled Kristina, holding up her blue pokeball, "GO!"

And her squirtle popped out of her pokeball, and it shot a water blast at the Ghastly, but it had no effect!

"Squirt? Squirtle?" asked the confused pokemon.

"No guys there's no time for this!" Gottschalk said, "Come on! We have to go!"

"Go! Piplup!" yelled Milan Stankovic, as he sent out his piplup.

"Pip! Piplup!" and the piplup shot an ice beam at the ghost pokemon, but it went through it because it is a ghost!

N'evergreen's charmander was still out, and N'evergreen said to him, "Charmander, go and help them!"

"Char, charmander!" Charmander nodded and went to help fight Ghastly.

"If you're going to fight," said Chanee, holding up a green pokeball, "Then I am too! Go... Bellsprout!"

"Bell! Bellsprout!" and the bellsprout tried to attack Ghastly with vines, but they went through it because it is a ghost!

"Nooo," yelled Harel Skaat, "Go, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" and the Bulbasaur threw vines at the Ghastly, but they went through because it is a ghost!

"Come on now this is getting ridiculous," said Gottschalk.

Lena held up her silver pokeball, not wanting to miss out on the action.

"Gooo... Magnemite!" she yelled, as her magnemite came out of the pokeball.

"Magne... magnemite!" And it shot a lightning beam of electricity at the Ghastly, but it went through because it is a ghost!

"Hahaha," laughed the Ghastly, "You cannot win!"

"Yes we can," smirked Josh Dubovie, "You haven't seen British power yet!"

And Josh held up a brown pokeball, and an eevee popped out.

"Go Eevee, I choose you!"

"Eev... eevee!" and the eevee tried to tackle the Ghastly, but he went straight through it as Ghastly is a ghost!

"No, you cannot win..." the Ghastly continued, and it struck everyone for the first time that this pokemon could talk.

"Why can you talk?" asked Stefan.

"Because humans created me to talk. I was a prototype for the talking NPC's, such as Professor Oak only I have a pokemon sprite and look like a pokemon."

"Yeah, that's a real interesting story but..." Stefan reached into his pocket, "GO SEEL! GET HIM WHILE HE'S TALKING!"

"Seel! Seel!" and the seel tried to charge the Ghastly, but he went straight through because Ghastly is a ghost!

"I'm a ghost pokemon," Ghastly replied, "Don't you understand already, your attacks don't work!"

"We'll see about that," laughed Stefan, "Look how many there is of us, there is only one of you!"

"I want a ghastly!" said Sieneke.

"Look, you guys, this is getting silly," and Gottschalk pulled a yellow pokeball from his pocket and an electrabuzz came out, "Come on out, Electrabuzz."

"Elec... electrabuzz!"

"Me and Electrabuzz are going to the top, come on, we have to save the Americans, it's only at the top of this tower!"  
"You are currently halfway through the tower," said the Ghastly, "However, I will not let you pass."

"Why not?" asked Robin.

"Because," said the Ghastly, "Humans have wronged me in the past. Made me and then left me here to rot, no one cares anymore."

"I care!" Lena said happily.

"God damn it you stupid ghost thing, let us pass already," snapped Stefan.

"Quiet Stefan," said N'evergreen, "Anyway, even if humans have wronged you in the past that is no reason to attack us. We are not all alike."

The Ghastly laughed.

"Oh, but you are all alike, what is it that is so important that you must get to the top of this tower?"

"We have to save the Americans!" said Gottschalk, "They are trapped in-"

"These 'Americans' you speak of, they are human, yes?" asked the Ghastly.

"Well yes of cour-" Gottschalk was cut off by the ghastly.

"Well then I will not allow you to pass," the Ghastly laughed.

"Come on you guys, it's just a ghost thing, we'll just walk straight through it," snapped Stefan, as he went to continue up the ramp.

"No you don't," said Ghastly, as Stefan levitated off the ground.

"Oh god what are you doing!" Stefan yelled, "Put me down!"

"Very well," said the Ghastly, who put Stefan down, "That was just me demonstrating my powers."

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Let us pass," said Gottschalk finally, "I'm warning you."

"Elec... ELECTRABUZZ!"  
"Hahahahaha," the Ghastly laughed, "No I will not let you pass."

"Ok then, don't say I didn't warn you. Come on Ghastly, let us pass, one last chance." Gottschalk said.  
"No," the Ghastly replied, crossing it's arms.

"Ok then, don't say I didn't warn you, Electrabuzz, use chaos destroyer!"

"Elec... ELECTRAAAAAABUZZZZZ!" Electrabuzz yelled as it's body got a dark aura and it slammed into Ghastly, knocking him against a wall and to the ground.

"It's super effective..." Gottschalk smirked, as he looked down at the Ghastly lying on the floor.

"Awww... you guys are so mean," said Sieneke, as she got out a spare pokeball from her pocket, "Come on Ghastly, get in here."

She summoned Ghastly into her pokeball.

"We're not mean, he made us do it!" Gottschalk protested, "Anyway, I don't think that Ghastly will be very happy when he wakes up and finds out you've captured him."

"Nonsense!" said Sieneke, "He is my ghastly now, we will be the best of friends!"

"Eh, whatever you say," said Gottschalk, as they continued up the ramp.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are we almost to the top yet?" asked Gjoko.

"It's hard to tell," said Milan, "I assume so."

"It's getting lighter," said Giorgos, "We must be nearly to the top by now."

"I'm so glad I made up with you, Greek," said Stefan.

"Me too," replied Giorgos.

"I mean, I'm just so glad now that I'm not argueing with you. Now I only argue with religious nutcases," Stefan smiled, he was looking for a reaction from Juliana.

Only he didn't get one.

"Come on Juliana, I like having arguments with you," said Stefan, but no one replied.

"Wait a second, where's Juliana?" Milan asked, "Juliana where are you?"

"Holy crap... WHERE'S JULIANA?" shouted Stefan.

"Well... we last saw her at the lights, right?" said Marcin, "Maybe she's still there."

"JULIANA?" shouted Daniel Diges, his voice echoed around the room.

"We'll come back for her," said Gottschalk, "I promise. After we've brought the Americans back, we'll go and find her."

"Yes, well, please be quick about putting that thing into the crystal then," said Milan.

The place started to get lighter, and they emerged from the tower, now on top.

The pink crystal glittered before them.

"Now, I just need to find the place to put this in," said Gottschalk, holding the hard drive device in his hand.

Suddenly, they hear a sound in the distance.

"Kekekekekeke..."

But they ignore it, and Gottschalk continues probing the crystal, trying to find the place to insert the device that will bring back the Americans.

"Well well well... look who we have here..." a voice came from behind Gottschalk.

He spun around.

"Who are you?" Gottschalk asked.

"I? I am Yusaki!" the man laughed, "Kekekekeke, and I am here to stop you."

"What? Why?" Gjoko asked.

"Well, after the lights didn't stop you, I decided I would have to stop you myself!" he replied.

"No I mean why stop us?" Gjoko asked, "We are doing the right thing!"

"No," Yusaki snarled, "You are doing the WRONG thing! These Americans... these ANIMALS... they are not fit to live alongside us here on Earth!"

"No Yusaki," said N'evergreen, "You are the one doing wrong, look, we have all our pokemon with us!"

"Sand! Sandshrew!" Sieneke's sandshrew said in agreement.

"Yeah," said Gottschalk, as he looked over to his Electrabuzz, "And thus we will fight you to do what we have to do!"

"Kekekekeke," Yusaki laughed, "But it is not me who you will be fighting!"

"Oh, a pokemon then," Stefan said.

"No, not a pokemon either, step forward, Juliana Pasha!"

"WHAT?" Milan said in surprise.

Juliana stepped out of the shadows.

"Guys!" she said.

"She was still at the lights, when I saw her, haha, your forgotten friend, see how much they care about you, Juliana?"

"They do care about me," said Juliana, "And I'm not fighting for you, you are pure evil!"

"Oh, but that's not a choice," said Yusaki, "Kekeke," and Yusaki pressed a button on a remote and Juliana was under his control.

"Ok, now fight!" said Yusaki.

"NO!" said Juliana, but Yusaki controlled her game self to go and hit N'evergreen's charmander.

"CHAR! CHARMANDER!"

Charmander's flame glowed brightly.

"No Charmander don't do anything," said N'evergreen, but Charmander used tackle and tackled Juliana to the ground.

"Ow..." she said.

"Ok I'm sick of this now," said Yusaki, who threw the remote to the ground and it broke into tiny pieces, "That wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it would be..."

"You ok now?" Milan asked Juliana.  
"Yes," she said, "That was such a strange feeling."  
"But I know what will be fun," Yusaki continued, and he got laser guns out, "Destroying you all! Hahahahahah!"

"No," said Gjoko, "We have all the pokemon!"

"Magi! Magikarp!"

"Pika! Pikachu!" Gjoko's pokemon supported him.

"Kekekekekeeeee," Yusaki laughed manically, "You seriously think you have any chance against me?"

His laser guns changed colour from red to green.

"Lasers ready," the gun said in a robotic voice.

"Excellent," said Yusaki, as he blasted lasers all over the place.

The crystal fell off it's pedestal and smashed to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Gottschalk shouted, still holding the hard drive device close to him, as lights flashed and lasers destroyed pieces of the tower.

"Stop! Please!" said Gjoko, trying to get the crazed man to stop, but it was no use.

Everyone fell to the floor from the lasers, with Yusaki towering over them, laughing.

"Kekekekekekekekeeee,"

"Stop..." Gjoko whispered as he fell to the floor.

"Pikaaa! Pikachu!" the pikachu went over to comfort it's fallen trainer, but was hit by a laser beam and blasted against the crystal's pedestal.

Gottschalk looked up, as a crack appeared in the crystal, and it split in two.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gottschalk shouted again.

"Kekekekekekeke,"

Gottschalk felt something against his head. A gun. It clicked.

"Wait..." Gottschalk said, "No, don't. Don't."

"I've waited far too long to do this, Gottschalk," Yusaki said, "You have forever been a hinderance in my plans. Ever since you stole the hard drive device. You never could keep to yourself, could you? Oh, and I hated that fucking Wetten Dass shit as well."

Yusaki put his finger on the trigger, when suddenly...

"MAGI! MAGIKAAAAARRRRRPP!"

Magikarp, seeing Gjoko on the floor realised it had to do something.  
A bright light encased the fish like pokemon, shining brighter and brighter, until a blue serpent like pokemon was in the place where the magikarp had been, towering over everyone.

"Gy... Gy! Gyrados!"

"M..Magikarp..." said Gjoko, shocked.

The gyrados picked up Yusaki, and shook him until he dropped the gun.

"GYRADOS!" it screamed as it threw Yusaki to the floor, hitting him over and over with it's tail until he disappeared in a flash of binary.

"Yes! Gyrados!" Gjoko shouted happily.  
"Gy... Gyrados!" Gyrados smiled.

"Yes, we did it!" Lena shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

"No..." Gottschalk whispered, "NO! This is not the time for celebration, look..."

Gottschalk pointed to the crystal which lay in pieces on the ground.

"We... we... we can't... bring them back..." Gottschalk said, holding the hard drive device in his hands, defeated.

Just then, Lena saw an opening in one of the pieces of crystal.

"Hey," Lena said, "There is an opening in one of the pieces of crystal, right there, see?"

"It won't work..." Gottschalk said.

"Just... try it... come on... it's our last chance..." Lena said, "Please just try it."

"Ok..." Gottschalk slipped the hard drive device into the crystal.

Nothing happened.

"See Lena, I know it's sad but-" Gottschalk was stopped as the piece of crystal which contained the hard drive device started to glow bright colours.

"Oh my," Juliana said.

The crystal flashed, as a shockwave of white light was spread all throughout Lavender Town.

Then, silence.

"D...Do you think it worked?" Lena asked.

"I'm not sure..." Gottschalk said, "I hope so..."

The answer they wanted was received as they heard voices from below.

The Americans were all appearing back, all over Lavender Town.

"What just happened?" voices whispered from below.

"I don't know."

"Where are we know?"

"What happened?"

Lena overlooked the balcony of the tower, to where the Americans where.

"Hello!" she said as she looked down upon them.

They looked up.

Gottschalk also came to the tower.

"Now, my American brothers, I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here..." Gottschalk began, thinking about how he could continue, this speech wasn't going to be easy, after all, the Americans can never return to the real world ever again.

"You... you have been killed in a nuclear explosion, the fallout of which covered all of America," Gottschalk continued.

"But... but... but..." the crowd were shocked.

"And furthermore, thus has lead to only your consciousness being preserved in this game... you are merely digital beings now... I am truly sorry..." Gottschalk was saddened, but suddenly he heard a voice from below shout;

"Yeaaah! That means we can play the game all the time!"

"Yeah check it out y'all, we're in this game forever!"

"God damn doodly that is AWESOME!"

"Yahooooo!"

"Whaaaat?" Stefan said, "They LIKE this?"

"See?" Lena said, "They love it! Yay! We're going to be heroes! Look what good we have done for the world!"

"But we still cannot leave the game," said Juliana.

Suddenly, Sieneke's pokeball with the ghastly in glowed a bright light, and Ghastly popped out.

"Oh, Ghastly!" said Sieneke.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Ghastly boomed, "I DO NOT TAKE KINDLY TO BEING CAPTURED AGAINST MY WILL!"

"Ghastly!" said Lena, "You are in the game, right? Maybe you could transport us out of the game?"

"What?" Ghastly said, "That's NONSENSE! I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm not going to-"

"But Ghaaastlyyyy..." said Lena.

"Well, do we even know if he can do such a thing?" Stefan asked.

"He's in the game, I don't see why he can't alter it's code," said Josh.

"Hahahaha," Ghastly laughed, "If that was the case then all your pokemon could start messing around with the game. But, as it so happens, I can update the server so that the 'exit' and 'entrance' data chips are stored digitally, it would not need the drivers to teleport anyone out of the game."

"That's perfect!" said Milan.

"Yes but I'm not doing it," Ghastly folded his arms.

"But, but," said Michael.

"No, I'm not doing it."

"But Ghastly I own you now," said Sieneke, "Hey, I tell you what, if you fix the 'exit' and 'entrance'-whatever things, then I'll let you go! How about that?"

Sieneke smiled.

"Hmmm..." Ghastly thought for a moment, "Very well, I will do it."

And a light shone around Ghastly, and a patch was applied so that the game did not need 'exit' and 'entrance' chips for leaving the game.

"We should go right now and tell the world of the scientists evil plan!" Lena shouted, and everyone agreed.

They pressed the exit buttons on their pokedexes.

"Do you wish to see your pokemon charts before you leave?" the game asked, robotically.

"Yes please!" Lena said.

"Ok... here are the lists of your pokemon..." the game displayed a list of pokemon.

_Lena Meyer-Landrut - Magnemite_

_Stefan Raab - Seel_

_Thomas Gottschalk - Electrabuzz_

_Kristina Pelakova - Squirtle (Named - Horehronie)_

_Michael von der Heide - Pidgey_

_Gjoko Taneski - Gyrados (Evolved from Magikarp), Pikachu_

_Sieneke - Sandshrew, Ghastly (Released)_

_N'evergreen - Charmander_

_Chanee - Bellsprout_

_Harel Skaat - Bulbasaur_

_Josh Dubovie - Eevee_

_Milan Stankovic - Piplup_

The list went on and on, listing everyones Pokemon.

"God damn it, I don't want to see this long list," Stefan said, "Let us out of the game already, we already know who has what pokemon."

"Exiting... exiting..."

Then, they shone a bright light and transported out of the game.

And they all were back in their respective countries, helmets still on their head.

"We need to tell the world about this!" said Lena, but she looked out to the empty street.

"Looks like there is no world to tell," Stefan replied.

"No we have to phone the police," and Lena got a phone and phoned the police.

"Hello this is the Berlin Police - Emergency Services, how may I help you?"

"Yes, hello!" Lena said, "There's been a terrible crime! In the PVR game!"

"Ah we don't deal with game crimes, half our patrol is playing the game right now."

"Why is your patrol playing the game? Anyway, Yusaki, the head scientist of PVR, had a plan to kill all Americans! And it nearly worked!"

"Hahahaha, we don't believe you."

And the police hung up and went right back to playing the game.

Suddenly, Lena got another call.

"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hey, it's me, Gottschalk."

"How did you get my numb-"

"I'm in the German government sweetie, I can get anyones number, I have the police on the case."

"But the police didn't believe me when I tried it."

"Again, I'm in the German government."

"Well, ok, just promise me you'll stop him, ok?"

"I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Yusaki was tossing things about in the science lab.

"No! This cannot be! They defeated me! How could they!" Yusaki yelled, "I made that game! In that world, I am a god! And now the Americans are BACK! All my hard work is WASTED!"

"Master, don't be so hard on yourself..."

"How can I not? I have lost! I am defeated!"  
Suddenly, the door burst open.  
"Yusaki, your game is UP!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Thomas Gottschalk.  
"Hahaha," Gottschalk laughed, "I knew the location of your base from the very beginning. Too bad I was trapped in your game to do anything about it! But now..."

And FBI agents flooded into the room.

"Now," Gottschalk continued, "I have backup..."

And the police grabbed Yusaki and pulled him away, to outside of the base.

"Nooooo!" yelled Yusaki, as he was carted onto a van and driven away by the police.

"Well, that's a job well done," said Gottschalk.

"Oh, Gottschalk," said the leader of the FBI, "You said some friends helped you with this."

"Yes, I wouldn't be here without them."

"Well then, tell us their names so we can congratulate them, we will celebrate your friends until the end of time."

"I will do thus, thank you."

"Too bad we can't shut down the game, but with the Americans in there, we can't take the chance."

"No, I suppose we can't. Oh well. The kids will get tired of it soon enough. Like Facebook or Myspace or whatever it is they do these days, and thus, the cycle goes on," Gottschalk smiled, and looked off into the sunset.

The End.


End file.
